Many golfers wear special shoes with spikes attached to the soles when playing golf at public or private-membership golf courses. These golf shoes can be made of metal or plastic (plastic spikes are also known as “soft spikes”) designed to increase traction thus helping the player to keep his/her balance during the swing, on greens, or in wet conditions. Most golf shoes are intended for wearing on golf courses and are not intended to be worn as a general purpose shoe. Therefore, golf shoes must be carried, not worn, to the golf course. Oftentimes, when gathering equipment needed for a golf outing, golf shoes are forgotten. Golfers frequently do not realize they have forgotten their golf shoes until they have already left home and arrived at the golf course. Often, returning home to retrieve the golf shoes will result in delays for other golfers in the group who are required to tee off at the same time. The other golfers in the group may be invited business guests, making any delay not a reasonable option. Faced with such circumstances, a golfer who has forgotten his or her golf shoes may feel compelled to purchase another pair at a pro shop located on the golf course facility, or at a neighboring sporting goods store located in proximity to the golf course. When in these circumstances, because the golfer is under the pressure of time, he or she may spend more on golf shoes that are less well suited for him or her.
Many existing golf bags do include compartments for storage of golf shoes. However, these compartments are usually opaque, and thus, the golfer is unable to determine whether golf shoes have been stored within the compartment, unless the golfer opens the compartment and checks. Often, when gathering golf equipment needed for a golf outing, this compartment is empty and goes unchecked until the golfer has reached the golf course and realizes the golf shoes have been forgotten.
The present invention addresses the foregoing problem by providing a shoe holder that is arranged to attach to a golf bag and rests against the outside surface of the bag, thus making the golf shoes visible during their storage and when gathering equipment for a golf outing. In this manner, the shoe holder of the present invention will reduce the possibility of forgotten or misplaced golf shoes, as discussed above. Also, the shoe holder of the present invention enables the golfer to store his or her street shoes in the holder while wearing golf shoes during golf play to reduce the possibility of forgotten or misplaced street shoes. The present invention is an affordable and functional addition for golfers, both recreational and professional.